


Two Lattes & One Experienced Negotiator, Please

by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (I don't know what else to tag), Alternate Universe, Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, Gen, Hostage Situations, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken
Summary: Felix was just planning to get Seungmin his promised Latte, maybe make some sort of attempt to flirt with the sweet employee and call it a day.What he got was three men in masks storming in, a flip-phone to smuggle to a 'Minho' and a date.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Two Lattes & One Experienced Negotiator, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InoruMarufuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InoruMarufuji/gifts).



> Happy belated anniversary Lina <3  
> This kinda sucks and I lowkey hate it, but I hope it is somewhat entertaining. There probably isn't enough death and destruction for your taste but I promise you'll have that in the next Chanlix one. Or i'll try.
> 
> Also, proofreading? Don't know her.

Felix had woken up this morning feeling a little off. His blanket had been a little too warm for comfort, his mouth was impossibly dry and the curtains hadn’t been closed all the way and of course the sun found that tiny opening to creep through and shine right into his eyes. It was nothing big but those things stacked together were enough for him to reconsider getting out of his room today.

In the end, his dormmate Seungmin had kicked in his door – not _really_ , but he might as well would’ve – and dragged him out of bed. Normally Felix wouldn’t have let that happen just like that but yesterday he did promise to get the guy some coffee after his endless efforts to help Felix with his research paper. 

His troll to the café turned out to be pretty okay, with the sun shining and a light breeze ruffling his hair. His previous sucky mood took a turn for the better when he walked in an noticed there wasn’t anyone in line and things turned pretty wonderful when the very handsome employee with the blonde curls Felix had secretly hoped would work this morning complimented him on his freckles and gave him a hefty discount.

And he had almost been happy he did indeed left his bed that morning.

But here he was, laying face down on the floor with his hands behind his head and his two lattes long forgotten and spilled somewhere on the floor.

He didn’t know how things had gotten to this point exactly – everything had gone too fast for him to understand – but he did remember screaming and shots and a kick in his back to send him to his knees, someone pushing him down to the floor while screaming something in his ear.

There were three of them, faces hidden by masks and their stature imposing. Felix hadn’t had a lot of time to distinguish them from each other as they had suddenly rushed inside.

The throbbing in said knees was becoming more and more apparent the more time passed but he shouldn’t complain, not when that was the least of his concerns right now. After all, he was still breathing and that was more important, wasn’t it?

Felix had seen a lot of movies and documentaries and at some point he had seen so many that he thought he would be as prepared as someone could get, but all his knowledge was seemingly not anywhere to be found as he tried to keep his eyes from watering and his throat from closing up.

As quick as the mass panic had come, as soon as it had left and now it was eerily silent around him, just the sound of heavy boots pacing around and hushed whispers. Felix knew that it probably wasn’t any of the customers and he couldn’t help but tense whenever the footsteps came close to him before retreating.

‘’You, blondie,’’ Felix suddenly heard a muffled voice saying, ‘’Lock the door,’’

Felix’s heart was up in his throat when he heard some rusting.

‘’Sir, I can’t do that, not when it means I’m endangering our customers by doing so,’’ he heard Chan reply, his voice steady and loud in the otherwise silent place. Normally, Felix would have found it hot that Chan was apparently one hell of a brave guy, but now it did nothing but make the blood in his veins freeze. Did the guy have a death-wish?

The dread spiked when there was a groan and a loud yelp and Felix flinched when he heard the sound of a gun getting cocked. He dared to peek to the origin of the sound and saw one of the men tightly holding onto a boy’s arm, said boy on his knees and a gun clearly against his head. Felix felt terrified for the squirrel-looking boy. 

‘’Do not try to pull that shit kiddo. You better lock that door while I ask nicely or else I’ll show you what’s more dangerous,’’

The boy’s face paled significantly and the black-haired guy laying face-down behind him was clearly trying to keep his cool, if the vein on his temple swelling was anything to go by. 

The longer Felix looked, the more sure he became of the fact that he had seen the two around before. He recalled that the chubby-cheeked boy’s hair had been a strawberry blonde so maybe that was why he hadn’t recognize him before, not with the chestnut brown locks falling into his eyes.

_’’Oh my god,’’ Seungmin muttered, Felix and Hyunjin looking up from their drinks at the same time, ‘’Is that allowed?,’’_

_Felix took another sip as he followed the boy’s line of sight and chuckled when he noticed two guys sitting in the far corner, way less than five feet apart because they seemed to be pretty gay. At least, if the way the boy with the shaggy blonde hair was sitting on the other guy’s lap and pressing little kisses to his face was anything to go by._

_‘’Stop being such a grumpy cat,’’ Hyunjin teased when they turned back, ‘’I think it’s cute,’’_

_Seungmin grumbled some more but Felix didn’t miss the quick glance the former send to their tall friend, ‘’It’s not cute. This is a public space and they should keep the PDA to an acceptable level. It’s called having manners,’’_

_Felix quickly lost his interest in the discussion that followed and he ended up glancing back at the two. They seemed to be in their own world and maybe Felix was a little jealous. He didn’t know whether it was because he was painfully single, or that they seemed so comfortable just being them without a care in the world, or because they seemed to be friends with the hot employee that had started working here a couple of weeks back._

_Anyways, he ran into the couple almost every day since then and at some point he learned to get over that little ache in his chest whenever he saw them sitting at the same spot all the time, every day looking more and more in love._

‘’Okay okay,’’ Felix heard Chan rush out, his voice wavering a bit and Felix looked back down to the floor, ‘’I will lock the door. No need to shoot anyone,’’

There was a whimper combined with a soft thud and the sound of someone walking to the door, followed by the distinct sound of keys getting turned in a lock. 

‘’Everyone, in the corner,’’ was the next thing one of the men barked out, waving his gun to a particular corner in the café when Felix dared to look up, ‘’Anyone who dares to talk gets a bullet through the head,’’

Felix didn’t really dare to move, but then he got pulled to his feet by the back of his shirt. There was another push in his back and he almost tripped over his own feet as he staggered to the chosen corner. A handful of people were already huddled away there, mostly students like Felix and maybe two or three business people. 

He got pushed in between two guys and scooted further back into the wall as soon as he was sitting down. Maybe it was a weird thing to think of, but he couldn’t help feeling himself a bit more capable of breathing with other people around him. It was probably some psychological thing about not being alone in time of tragedy, finding comfort in other people. Just as he thought about that, he felt a hand slip into his.

Despite the shock, he didn’t bother to pull his hand away and turned to the boy practically glued to his left, doing his best to give a little smile and squeeze his hand. From what Felix could tell, the guy was probably around his age, maybe a little younger.

He didn’t dwell on it for long because the three men suddenly decided to barricade the door, carelessly dragging the little tables and comfortable chairs over to the glass door and propping them under the door handle and stacking them all the way up until their sight to the outside was blocked. 

It reminded him of that one heavy storm last month. Felix had been staking out in the café, study materials taking up the whole table he had been sitting at despite it being just him. At some point it had started to rain so hard that it was impossible to see outside through the curtain of water coming down from the sky.

_’’I hope you don’t have anywhere to be anytime soon,’’ A voice interrupted Felix, the latter tearing his eyes away from the downpour outside and turning to his left._

_Chan was standing there with his dashing smile and cute dimples, apron nowhere to be found and a heavy looking bag in his hand._

_‘’No, not really. I’m not really able to go anywhere until I have finished this stupid paper anyways,’’ Felix blurted out, not really knowing how to respond. He never really got flustered, but Chan was making it difficult for him not to._

_Chan laughed, for some reason Felix didn’t get, and dumped his bag on the floor before sitting down on the chair in front of Felix. The latter raised a brow in question because Chan had never even actually had a conversation with him, let alone came over to talk._

_‘’I’m actually supposed to close up within the next five minutes or so, but I think I can make an exception for once,’’ Chan smiled as he followed Felix’s eyes to the bag on the floor before leaning his head on his hand, ‘’Can’t have a dear customer getting drenched and come down with the flu, am I right?,’’_

_For a second Felix wanted to remind the guy that people don’t get the flu from being cold and that it’s a virus that does it – maybe a weakened immune system caused by cold could make you more likely to catch it, but that’s all there is to it – but he decided not to because Chan was actually talking to him outside of the usual exchange at the counter and he didn’t want to ruin it._

_So he thanked the guy instead and told him he would be out as soon as the rain had ceased a bit._

_In the end, he had spend half an hour trying to focus on his paper. Chan had made it difficult by blatantly staring at him and occasionally commenting on basically anything he could compliment Felix on._

_At some point the rain had cleared and Felix had pushed some extra money into Chan’s hands to thank him for letting him stay a lot longer than he was supposed to. The latter had pushed the money back into his pocket right before they parted ways._

_‘’Keep it. It was a pleasure to talk to you Felix, I hope to enjoy your company again sometime soon,’’_

_Felix had smiled like an idiot, even after he had tucked himself into bed long after._

‘’Here’s how it will go. You will sit there silently and do whatever we want you to do. No one will try to leave and no one will speak. If one of you so much as dares to decide to be a little shit and not listen, all of you will suffer,’’

If Felix hadn’t felt intimidated before, he sure as hell did now. It didn’t seem like he was the only one because the grip on his hand tightened and he though he could hear someone whimper. Still, they stayed silent and watched on with wide eyes as one of the men stalked over to the phone behind the counter.

Felix took a moment to look around him, hoping to find some sort of comfort somewhere.

The boy with chubby cheeks was on his left, looking positively pale and panicked despite the black-haired guy sitting next to him and holding onto his hand. Felix dared to shift his head ever so slightly and saw a whole different image. Chan was somewhere on his right and looked nothing like the other people. Instead of eyes full of terror and panic, he held a calculating gaze. Felix even saw his lips moving a little like he was talking to himself. 

Felix didn’t really like that because if he had come to know one thing about Chan over the last couple of months, it was that the guy was incredibly determined and had a burning hate for injustice. He had witnessed some pretty passive-aggressive arguments between the guy and some asshole customer, plus the one incident where someone spilled their drink and blamed another customer for it. 

He could go into detail about it but then Chan and Felix’s eyes met and the latter felt the incredible urge to crawl over to the guy, now more than ever. Over the passed few days he had come to find the smell of bitter coffee and sweet icing that surrounded Chan to be comforting and cosy, something that left him even more breathless whenever he saw the older.

Felix wasn’t dumb. He knew damn well he had been crushing on the cute and handsome employee for probably as long as the guy had been working here, but it was only the last few weeks that the guy was on his mind almost 24/7.

He tried not to, but he couldn’t help it when Chan would always smile at him so softly and go out of his way to get a smile back by either blatantly flirting or simple things like wishing him a good day. At this point, Felix could say they somewhat knew each other – enough for Felix to know that Chan majored in Music Production and for Chan to know that Felix absolutely despised horror movies – but it was nowhere near what he wanted.

And what he wanted was warm hugs, soft kisses and everything else that came with having a boyfriend. Preferably with one coffee-and-pastry scented guy.

_’’Two lattes and an Iced Americano coming up, ‘’ Chan replied with a gentle smile, one that made Felix a little bit more conscious about the his messy bed-hair and the hoodie he had thrown on, ‘’Do you want to drink it here or is it take-out?,’’_

_‘’Take out,’’ Felix replied, prying his wallet open._

_Chan huffed and Felix looked up, barely catching something that looked suspiciously like a pout, ‘’Ah, okay. What a shame,’’_

_Before Felix could even ask, the older had turned around and got to making his order. It took a little while of watching Chan’s back as he moved about before it clicked and Felix felt his cheeks heating up in a way they rarely did._

_God was he glad Seungmin or Hyunjin weren’t with him. The two would probably tease the hell out of his flushed cheeks or stuttering. He hadn’t done the latter yet but he wouldn’t be surprised if he would stumble over his words as soon as Chan handed him his order._

_He held his hands to his cheeks and prayed that the heath would leave soon because it seemed like Chan was close to done with his drinks and if there was one thing Felix didn’t want to happen, it was the older catching him. Felix wasn’t sure what the exact problem be with that but it would be awkward and stuff._

_Felix didn’t do well with awkward. That was Seungmin’s forte._

_‘’Here ya go,’’ Chan smiled at him as he slid the drinks over the counter, effectively making Felix startle out of his head, ‘’Two lattes, an Iced Americano and a chocolate chip cookie,’’_

_The look the older gave him didn’t help Felix much and he almost knocked over said drinks as he reached over to take them, Chan chuckling rather warmly._

_‘’T-thanks,’’_

_Good God._

_Felix was ready to bolt out of the café and he had already given Chan an awkward smile but then he stopped dead in his tracks, turning back around to face Chan. The older was leaning over the counter, head in his hand and not even startled as Felix caught him looking._

_‘’I didn’t order a cookie,’’ Felix rushed out, reaching out to place said cookie back on the counter._

_A warm hand stopped his and Chan was basically beaming at him now, ‘’I know you didn’t,’’_

_Apparently, the confusion was very noticeable on his face because Chan gave his hand a gentle squeeze before pushing the cookie back to him, ‘’But you like these right?,’’_

_Felix gave a nod and tried not to flush again when he noticed the other’s hand was still holding onto him._

_‘’It’s on the house then,’’_

Felix wouldn’t describe himself as a brave person - especially not when he flinched violently at rather loud slap on the counter and one of the men barking for the people whispering somewhere on Felix’s left to shut up - but with the painful realisation that he was pretty much stuck in a life-or-death situation, he promised himself that he’d stop being a coward as soon as he got out of here safely.

It felt like hours had passed and Felix’s body was starting to hurt from sitting on the cold floor for so long. The only little relief was the fact that they were somewhat allowed to move around now, giving him enough leeway to change the way he was sitting.

At some point Chan had been able to sneakily shuffle closer and Felix could almost touch him if he reached out. It was a small comfort but for now it was enough to keep his limbs from shaking and his head from clouding over.

Felix hadn’t really followed what the three men had been up to but he did recall one of the customers getting called behind the counter and a phone getting pressed to her ear. Like he had mentioned before, Felix had seen enough to know that they had probably told the woman to pass on whatever the three men wanted.

It was only then that he came to the epiphany that he really was a hostage, along with the dozen or so other people. 

As he looked outside – or made an attempt to – he caught a glimpse of darkness and it was then that he figured it had indeed been hours since they had been stuck here. With that came the crashing fear that he had never returned to the dorm with Seungmin’s coffee and that the guy had probably blown his phone up by now. Not that he would know because his phone was safely tucked away in a drawer together with everyone else’s phones.

Before handing it over, Felix had contemplated faking ignorance and trying to convince the man that he hadn’t even brought his phone in the first place but one look from Chan had made him change his mind.

He let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the wall, suddenly feeling the hunger and tiredness creeping up on him. His bladder was also staring to feel uncomfortably full and despite his fear of drawing any attention to himself, he knew that he would have to sooner or later.

For the next couple of minutes he tried to gather every ounce of bravery he had, wiping his sweaty hands on the fabric of his jeans before lifting up his hand. 

‘’E-excuse me,’’ he croaked out, his voice cracking pathetically at the end. Maybe it was because he hadn’t said a single word in hours or the anxiety, but that didn’t matter because all he could focus on was the fact that he had gone unheard and that he’d have to speak up again.

However, his heart was beating violently in his chest and he had to take a couple of deep breaths to get the spike of adrenaline down. He didn’t like speaking up in a normal setting, let alone now.

He turned to Chan and hoped it would give him that extra bit of comfort but the latter was looking at him with a raised brow, something close to worry in his eyes. It made Felix think that Chan had heard him and the guy was probably wondering what he was trying to do.

_what?_ Chan mouthed, eyes darting from Felix to the men still at the counter. The three were still sitting there with the woman, occasionally writing things down on a notepad before pushing it into her hands.

Felix dared to reply to Chan, mentioning that he really had to go to the bathroom. The latter nodded before turning away from him.

‘’Sir?,’’ the older spoke up, Felix wincing at the volume.

Two of the three turned around, the shorter grumbling something under his breath as he stepped away from behind the counter, ‘’What?!,’’

Felix licked his lips and noticed how dry they were. He reminded himself to drink some water while he was in the bathroom too.

‘’My friend really needs to go to the toilet,’’ Chan continued.

The men seemed to discuss something for a second before they turned back to look at Chan, ‘’Blondie, you go with him. Be back in one minute,’’

Chan nodded and got to his feet, closing the short distance between him and Felix before reaching out his hand to help the latter get up. Embarrassingly, Felix’s legs wobbled as soon as he got up but the older held him steady, their fingers intertwining as Chan pulled him to the bathroom.

‘’Lix, listen,’’ Chan whispered out as soon as Felix stepped out of the little cubicle, the older fumbling with something in his pocket. Felix watched as he pulled out an old flip-phone and trusted it in his hands, ‘’I need you to help me get this to Minho,’’ 

Hold up.

How did Chan get this phone and who was Minho? And why did this Minho need the phone? 

Felix didn’t like this. He wasn’t going to smuggle a phone to someone else without knowing why he should put his life on the line like that.

‘’I’ll tell you later, but for now please help me out. You are sitting closer to him than me and they already keep an eye on me,’’

Felix let out a sigh and hesitantly grabbed the phone out of the older’s hands, bending down and hiding the device in the back of his sock. Right at that moment there was a loud bang on the door and a voice telling them to come out.

Chan reached out and pulled him into a quick hug, one that lasted way too short and leaving Felix craving more. However, the older was already opening the door and they came face to face with the shorter man.

‘’Time’s up. Get moving!,’’

Just like that they got ushered out and back to the rest, a hand pushing them forward. The man gave them a hard shove and ordered them to sit down before walking back to the counter.

‘’Wait!,’’ Felix whispered to Chan, ‘’Who is Minho?,’’

Chan eyed the guy again and then nodded in the direction of the supposed Minho, ‘’The black-haired one. Looks like a cat, next to Jisung with the cheeks,’’

Aha.

He knew those two, somewhat.

‘’No talking! Sit the fuck down!,’’

Felix quickly plopped back on the floor at his previous spot, eyeing Chan as the older went back to his far right.

Another agonizing amount of time passed and it had reached the point where a couple of people had somehow fallen asleep. Felix didn’t get how that was possible but his own eyelids were drooping as well. Strange how he had been so on edge only to end up feeling sleepy. 

The three men seemed a lot less energetic than before too and had sat down on either the counter or the chairs they had dragged over there, more focussed on each other then not. The woman had been sat back down with them too and Felix wondered what that meant but that could come later. He still had the phone tucked away.

He looked to his left and guessed it wouldn’t be too difficult to get the device to this Minho. However, there were about to people in between them and Jisung – if Felix remembered correctly – had conveniently fallen asleep on Minho’s right.

Which meant that he was taking up more space than before, making it about two meters. Felix didn’t know how to bridge that without looking too suspicious.

His best bet was handing it to the boy sitting next to him and so on and so on, but that required him at least telling where it needed to go. And it was so, so silent at the moment that he was even afraid to breathe too loudly. 

He needed somewhat of a distraction. 

With that he looked to his right and kept staring at Chan, hoping the latter would turn to him at some point. After a couple of minutes he finally did and Felix almost cheered but managed to keep it in and pointed to his sock, the one he had hidden the phone in.

Luckily for him, Chan was smart and nodded before suddenly getting on his feet.

‘’Can I get everyone something to drink?,’’

Felix didn’t care to wait for an answer when he saw the three looking at Chan and he pulled the phone out of his sock, quickly grabbing he hand of the boy sitting next to him.

‘’Pass this along. The guy with the black hair,’’ he whispered to the startled boy. 

One of the man slammed his hand down, ‘’No, you cannot! How many times do I need to tell you to stay seated and shut up blondie?! You are really getting on my nerves. If you keep this up you’ll be the first to go,’’

Felix felt the phone leaving his fingers and saw the boy passing it along to the girl next to him, leaning close to hear ear and she nodded before turning to Minho. Felix watched on from the corner of his eyes as the girl slid the phone over the floor behind the sleeping Jisung until it reached Minho’s hand. The latter seemed to startle and furrowed his brows before he looked down at his hand. 

It was only after it was safe in Minho’s hands that Felix let go of the breath he apparently had been holding.

‘’Okay okay,’’ Chan rushed out, sitting back down after he glanced in Felix’s direction, ‘’I apologize. I’ll keep my mouth shut,’’

Felix felt a sense of accomplishment without even knowing what he had really done to help, but he just hoped that it had done something at least.

How it happened, Felix didn’t know but at some point the pitch black outside turned into a faint blue. He was absolutely exhausted and his eyes were burning. He couldn’t remember the last time he had stayed awake this long and there was clearly a reason why he never pulled all-nighters.

At some point he had been surrounded by sleeping bodies. Minho and Jisung’s positions had now switched and it was Minho who was asleep now, head in the other’s lap while Jisung carded his fingers through the guy’s hair. 

Felix felt the overwhelming need to crawl over to Chan once again. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to.

He eyes the three men and noticed one was certainly asleep, one was sitting with his back towards them and the other seemed close to nodding off. So with that, he decided to take the change and carefully shifted until he was sitting on his knees. 

They didn’t seem to have noticed the rustling of his clothing so he felt a bit braver. He kept his eyes glued to them as he slowly started to crawl away from the wall and to his right, carefully manoeuvring around stray limbs.

He didn’t particularly keep track of how far along he was, but it turned out he didn’t need to because suddenly here was a harsh tug on his jacket and he all but fell to the right, ending up caged in a pair of very nice muscular arms. Luckily he had managed to keep a surprised squeal in.

‘’Are you insane?!,’’ Chan whispered in his ear, ‘’What were you thinking!,’’

Felix didn’t bother to answer and let himself melt into the older. He felt Chan tense for maybe a second or two before he let out a sigh.

‘’It’s gonna be fine,’’ Chan mumbled into his hair.

When Felix opened his eyes again, it was to the sound of a loud scream.

‘’Everyone down!,’’ Someone yelled from his left and Felix barely caught a glimpse of Minho throwing himself over Jisung and the three men whipping around to face them before he felt himself getting pushed down too.

Then it was like hell had descended upon them.

The sound of a door getting knocked down was heard and then there were loud gunshots, the sound of glass exploding and raining down on them and _screams_. Heart-breaking, terrified screaming that went through flesh and bone accompanied with barked orders to stay down. It felt like it lasted for ages and less than a handful of seconds at the same time.

Felix barely registered getting pulled to his feet and someone pushing him to the back of the café with a heavy hand on his head making sure he kept low. In the midst of the panic he realised that he didn’t know where Chan was, but it seemed like the people dragging him out weren’t concerned with that at all.

The first thing Felix noticed when he stepped outside was the massive amount of police cars and _people_. So many people. From medical personnel to police officers to reporters to bystanders…

Not that he had a lot of time to dwell on it because before he knew it, he was pushed towards two new people and ushered to the back of an ambulance. 

‘’What is your name?,’’ 

Felix turned to his left as the two people began tugging at his arms and lift his shirt up – something that makes him very uncomfortable – and he saw a man in uniform standing there.

‘’L-lee Felix,’’ he muttered.

The man nodded and was gone as quickly as he had come. For a couple of minutes Felix sat there, observing the scene around him and the sun beaming down on him. Something felt oddly surreal and he didn’t know if it was the flashing lights of the sirens or the insane amount of people yelling and screaming.

It was chaos and it didn’t help him relax all that much.

The tugging came to a stop at some point and the woman on his left told him that he was fine, just some minor bruises and scratches. Felix couldn’t even remember how he had gotten any of those but he guessed it wasn’t all that weird.

Even though he got told to sit still and not move until another officer came to help him, Felix finds himself on his feet as soon as the two ambulance workers threw a blanket over him. Plus, they already had another person to fret over. 

There were about a handful of ambulances and he navigated through the mass of people inside police lines, going from ambulance to ambulance to see if he could find who he was looking for. It didn’t take him long to find a bunch of blonde curls and he all but rushed over, only stopping once he was standing right in front of the older.

Chan was sitting there, looking significantly smaller now that they were outside. It was quite the punch to the gut, but Felix understood. He understood the sudden onset of fear and whatnot.

‘’Hey,’’ Felix said, adding a tiny wave.

The older looked up and the smile was almost instantaneous and Felix only then realised that he missed seeing those dimples, even though it hadn’t even been twenty-four hours ago. It seemed much longer.

‘’Hey yourself,’’ 

Felix didn’t get to think about what to say because before he knew it, Chan had gotten up and pulled him in for a hug. 

Normally Felix would’ve flushed, especially because he is pretty sure he’s well on his way to falling in love with the older, but the situation was far from normal. So with that, he melted into the guy’s arms and hugged him back. 

There were a lot of things Felix wanted to say but they all left him now that the smell of bitter coffee and sweet icing invaded his nose. It was familiar and nice and he was grateful that Chan still smelled like that.

By now, Chan had started carding his fingers through Felix’s hair and it was almost enough to drown out whatever was happening around them. But then there was a lot ruckus coming from behind him. Felix turned around – Chan’s arms slipped away but quickly returned around his waist – and he saw the three men getting dragged out of the café, about a dozen police officers dragging the trio into a van.

It served as a reminder and Felix shivered before turning back to Chan. The older was ushered to sit back down and one of his sleeves were pushed up, revealing a pretty nasty looking Cut Felix didn’t even know the older had gotten.

‘’So what was with the phone?,’’ Felix asked after a couple of beats of silence.

Maybe it was a weird thing to start on but he just was too curious to let it slip.

‘’It was an old one of mine I kept behind the counter just in case. I slipped it in my pocket as soon as they came in,’’ Chan mumbled, brows furrowed as the paramedic examined a cut on his arm.

That still didn’t explain the rest though. 

‘’Not a lot of people know this but you can actually text the police. So I did. I managed to tell them how many people were inside and stuff. I know all the regulars so it was easy to tell them who were here,’’ Chan replied, smiling at the woman after she announced she was done, ‘’And shortly after that I got a text telling me to hand the phone over to Lee Minho if possible,’’

Felix followed Chan’s line of sight and saw Minho and Jisung getting pulled into a hug by a man in a fancy looking uniform.

‘’Turns out his dad is the chief Deputy who was on the team and probably figured that because there was a Han Jisung, the Lee Minho was most likely his son,’’ Chan snorted, ‘’I didn’t ask the details just now but Minho told me something about a secret code his dad taught him. I wouldn’t be surprised if they told Minho exactly what they were planning on doing and what they needed from us inside with said secret code,’’ 

That was a lot for Felix to take in.

‘’What do you think they wanted?,’’ Felix asked. 

Chan shrugged, ‘’Honestly, I don’t even care,’’

‘’Felix!,’’

He turned around and saw two figures running towards him, quickly recognizing them to be Seungmin and Hyunjin. 

‘’Oh my lord,’’ Seungmin breathed out, squishing Felix’s cheeks between his hands and turning his head from left to right, ‘’Are you hurt? Do you have any idea how worried we were?! They wouldn’t tell us anything. We waited for hours out here,’’

Felix shook his head and soon found his two friends hugging the living daylights out of him, Hyunjin absolutely sobbing into his neck. It was only then that it settled that he could have died. Still, he didn’t cry and held onto his friends instead.

It was only after making sure that he was free to go home that Felix found Chan again. 

‘’Would you like to get some coffee some day?,’’ Chan asked as soon as Felix was close enough, pulling the blanket a bit tighter around his body.

He looked calm and Felix figured Chan had the same resolution as him, to stop fretting over things that didn’t matter all that much and to just go for it. You never knew when your last day was going to be.

‘’I’m sorry, but I don’t think I will be stepping into a café anytime soon,’’ Felix replied with humourless chuckle, not missing the clear disappointment on Chan’s face, ‘’But there’s this new movie coming out next week I really want to watch,’’

Felix barely slept that night, his brain too awake to do so. Images kept flashing through his head and he just couldn’t stop fucking shivering even though he was toasty warm, wrapped in multiple blankets and tucked away in his friends’ arms.

But at least he was safe. At least he knew that Chan was okay and even though he didn’t know Minho or Jisung, he was relieved they still had each other. 

He didn’t know about the rest but he tried not to dwell on it right now, not when his head was throbbing and his stomach was still churning now that the adrenaline was gone.   
He was safe, and for now that was all that mattered.

‘’Two of the thirteen hostages didn’t make it out alive and one passed away on the way to the hospital, concluding in three casualties. Two others are in critical condition but the remaining people are otherwise unharmed. 

The major has ordered to put aside money to make sure the victims and the families affected can get counselling if needed, saying that it is of utmost importance that there is sufficient help and guidance.

The police department refuses to release any information about the three men until they have figured out the specific motive.

And now, the weather with Lee Kangjun,’’

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be way less fun to write than I thought. Glad its over.


End file.
